


Taste Test

by Quiddity (orphan_account)



Series: The Library [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Coming up to the windows though, Keith hears the radio is still going on inside. Something soft and acoustic muffled through the glass. His curiosity piqued, Keith tries the door. It’s locked, but the bell attached to a bar up top still jingles softly. Keith is just thinking that someone was have been a walking zombie shutting up shop when he catches movement towards the back of the room.A tall man comes out of what’s probably a storage room from the back of the store and Keith’s breath catches hard in his chest. It’s not terribly often that Keith finds someone attractive, but this guy, with the wide shoulders, the strong jaw, the soft gray eyes, is devastatingly so. The man approaches the door and Keith sees that he’s got a bar of dark chocolate in his hand. With his free one, he motions and Keith realizes he’s asking if he wants to come in. Keith shrugs, and the door clicks open.





	Taste Test

“I want you to try this.” 

That how this all started The lights in this little coffeeshop were a bright yellow beacon in the middle of a dark street. The only store open after 11:30 besides the 24 hour gas station down on the corner Keith had dropped by for a bag full of junk food. It was the only reason he was out so late: he hadn’t eaten a proper dinner and it caught up to him in the middle of the night. 

He’d caught the lights out of the corner of his eye, a cheery square set in the shadows between two softly lit streetlamps. It was something on a whim. It was nearly midnight. He had nothing better to do. So he slipped his bag over his wrist and started down the street to check out what was going on. Worst case scenario was that whoever closed had forgotten to turn off the lights on the way out and Keith just had to walk an extra block home. 

Coming up to the windows though, Keith hears the radio is still going on inside. Something soft and acoustic muffled through the glass. His curiosity piqued, Keith tries the door. It’s locked, but the bell attached to a bar up top still jingles softly. Keith is just thinking that someone was have been a walking zombie shutting up shop when he catches movement towards the back of the room. 

A tall man comes out of what’s probably a storage room from the back of the store and Keith’s breath catches hard in his chest. It’s not terribly often that Keith finds someone attractive, but this guy, with the wide shoulders, the strong jaw, the soft gray eyes, is devastatingly so. The man approaches the door and Keith sees that he’s got a bar of dark chocolate in his hand. With his free one, he motions and Keith realizes he’s asking if he wants to come in. Keith shrugs, and the door clicks open. 

“Do you need anything?” the man asks when he opens the door. He stands back and holds the door open and okay Keith isn’t really planning on having some coffee even though he’s pretty sure the shop actually is closed, but the guy is holding the door open and he finds himself stepping in nonetheless. The coffeeshop is warmer than the mildness outside, seeping into his jacket. It smells of coffee, hints of chocolate and cinnamon underneath. There’s only a couple tables up front, and the counter is a deli style glass case, though it stands empty. 

“I just… saw the lights and got curious,” Keith says. The guy hums, closes the door behind them and heads over to the counter. It’s not until he gets behind it and starts ripping open the chocolate bar that he seems to realize he’s hasn’t given any context for this. 

“Oh!” he reaches across the counter and offers Keith his hand. “I’m Shiro.” Keith shakes his hand. 

“Keith,” he says. Shiro gives him a smile that warms the back of his neck. “What are you doing here so late? Everything else is closed.”

“Ah,” Shiro starts. He sets down the bar of chocolate on the counter and turns to a coffee machine on the counter behind him and pulls over a large cup. “I have some trouble with insomnia, but Allura- I mean, the owner, she doesn't’ mind me sticking around a couple hours late and experimenting with the drinks.” 

Keith sniffs as a fresh rush of coffee rushes towards him. It’s nice and heavy, and when Shiro sets the cup on the counter between them it’s a deep, rich looking black. “Is that what you’re doing now?” Keith asks. Shiro nods.

“Do you like coffee? I was a little bit hoping you would be willing to give me a second opinion on what I’m working on tonight.” Shiro reaches under the counter and opens a small fridge. He pulls out a small carton of half and half and a can of whipped cream. “I want you to try this, Keith.” 

Keith tells himself he doesn’t flush at the sound of his own name on Shiro’s lips. He tells himself it doesn't’ sound super nice, but a wilder part of him in the back of his mind tells him he wouldn’t regret giving this guy his number. 

“Ah, I don’t mind trying whatever you’re working on. I just don’t like things that are too sweet,” Keith says. 

“Perfect. I was trying to come up with something on the more bitter side. ‘Cause, I like black coffee, but it’s overwhelming for a lot of people, but it’s easy to make things too sweet here too.” Keith watches as Shiro pours in a couple teaspoons worth of half and half, stirs it in, then tops it with a little whipped cream and the coffee is still warm enough to start melting the whipped cream by the time Shiro shaves a few bits of dark chocolate over the top. Keith takes the cup and it’s hot against his fingers. He glances at Shiro as he sets it to his lips and takes a little sip, mindful of the heat. 

It’s rich, but in a creamy way, not really overly sweet, the cream just enough to cut through the bitterness of the black coffee without hiding its flavor. And at the end, the faintest hint of the dark chocolate. It’s  _ good _ . Shiro’s looking at him expectantly, and it reminds Keith of a kid trying too hard not to see his scores on a test. 

It’s cute. 

Keith takes another sip, just because he can’t help himself, but Shiro must take it as a sign that he’s not sure about it. “Is something wrong?” he asks. “Still too sweet?” Keith shakes his head. A third sip and now he thinks he’ll probably end up finishing this before he’s out the door. 

“No, I just really like it,” Keith admits quietly against the rim of his cup. Shiro’s smile comes back brightly and oh, god, Keith might have to check this place out more often. “Will you make it for me again sometime?” Keith asks, staring at Shiro’s collar when he loses his nerve to look him in the eye at the last second. 

“I will make it for you whenever you want,” Shiro hums happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> @quiddid on tumblr


End file.
